De vuelta a China
by SaloRach
Summary: Continuacion de "Ultima batalla" nos cuenta como Shampoo afronta una perdida tal. Advertencia: para entenderlo del todo, es necesario leer ultima batalla


Nada pesaba tanto como el rechazo, no las pertenencias, no la pena que se tragaba cada vez que el nudo en la garganta volvía a aparecer…

Era el rechazo el que no la dejaba levantarse del suelo, tirada en el a oscuras, pidiendo a las estrellas que le iluminaran la vida se encontraba Shampoo, a unos pocos kilómetros del océano, aun sin querer del todo regresar a China.

-¿Qué tiene Ranma? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo ir? –se preguntaba a sí misma, dejando que el césped le susurrara por todo el cuerpo al ritmo de la brisa, sin darle una respuesta.- ¿Qué tiene…?

Las últimas imágenes que guardaba de él le llenaban la memoria. El chico de la trenza, de delantal entre las mesas del Café del Gato, sonriéndole como no solía hacerlo, como a ella no le agradaba. Ese flashback le parecía un deja vu dentro de el mismo, de otro momento… de otra persona.

-Parece que los hombres a mi lado están destinados a transformarse en alguien como Mousse-dio un suspiro de derrota-incluso a quien creí más fuerte, convertí en un dócil ayudante de cocina. Aunque Akane con su carácter ya debe haber devuelto a Ranma a la normalidad.

No podía evitar sentir odio al saber que por culpa de esa chiquilla fea y desaliñada la plantaron en el altar, se sabía mucho más fuerte que ella, mucho más hermosa también, pero algo faltaba.

-Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, Ranma… -decía subiendo la voz en cada palabra, aunque aún le dolía pronunciar su nombre, ya no desataba el mar de lágrimas que la agobiaba los primeros días. De tanto repetir lo mismo le pareció comprender al fin, comprender las artimañas y malas pasadas que su misma personalidad orgullosa le creaba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida cual niña inocente, se levantó. -No es Ranma, soy yo… yo soy el problema- le temblaban un poco las manos, la respiración se le agitaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- No lo amo, solo creo hacerlo porque él me derroto…

Tomo su ligera mochila en los hombros, y con un caminar danzante continúo su marcha. -quizás algún día alguien más me derrote y sienta la misma necesidad de amarlo

… …... En una casa tranquila de China se encontraba un joven de larga cabellera oscura, despertándose al nuevo día. Llevaba un vida tranquila, después de que la chica de sus sueños se marchara a Japón para casarse con un idiota engreído se había dedicado a abrir su propio negocio, con una excelente atención y deliciosa comida, tal como alguna vez la preparo con su amada.

Mientras se encaminaba a otro día de trabajo alguien irrumpió en su puerta, no necesito voltear para saberlo… su corazón se aceleró al solo escuchar esos quejidos leves que la ella suspiraba entre cada agitada respiración.

-Shampoo…-el hombre se acercó a ella, acomodándose las gruesas gafas, solo para estar seguro de que no era otro espejismo más.

-¡vine a que me derrotes! –exclamo la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas, afirmándose del marco de la puerta con ambas manos-no he entrenado en años y estoy agotada… es tu oportunidad.

-pero Sha…Shampoo-tartamudeo él, aun sin creerlo-no podría, no puedo ni intentarlo.

-¡vamos no seas otro cobarde, hazlo!-la amazonas furiosa se abalanzo sobre Mousse, golpeándole el pecho y los brazos, pero él no intento detenerla.- ¡acaso no quieres que sea tu esposa! ¡Vénceme!- En algún momento los gritos de la muchacha pasaron a ser sollozos y los golpes cesaron por agotamiento, su cuerpo se desvanecía pero Mousse la sostuvo delicadamente, apoyando la cabeza de la mujer en su hombro, sintiendo como ella se aferraba, enterrándole las uñas, hundiendo el rostro, humillándose como nunca haría la Shampoo que él conocía.

La tomo suave de sus delgados brazos y la separo de su cuerpo, pasando la palma de sus manos por las mejillas de ella, recogiendo sus lágrimas con el roce.

-no voy a hacerlo, no hare que te cases conmigo porque no me amas… y es posible que jamás lo hagas

-pero tu…

-yo si te amo-continuo él-y no puedo hacerte daño de esta forma… quédate todo el tiempo que necesites, hare todo lo que pueda por hacerte feliz Shampoo, no preguntare que ocurrió ni quiero que me cuentes nunca ¿está bien?-ella asintió con la cabeza. Mousse se adentró a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua para la chica, quien mientras descansaba en una silla trataba de entender en que momento los papeles cambiaron, en que momento exacto Mousse no le parecía un cobarde como Ranma. Escucho un grujir de vidrio roto y un quejido proveniente de la cocina y se levantó a ayudar al cegatón, con una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro.


End file.
